


Yin vs The Intersect

by cheorryeclipse



Category: Flesh & Bones
Genre: Chuck AU S1E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheorryeclipse/pseuds/cheorryeclipse
Summary: Yin inadvertently downloads sensitive government data directly into his brain, forcing agent Luke Miller and Morrigan Star to protect the computer geek who has become a government asset. [Chuck AU but I make it with my OCs bc idk what the writers were on when they wrote that shit and were like, yeah this is it. This is what I envisioned.]





	Yin vs The Intersect

**Author's Note:**

> We Live In A Society

“Sam, this is a bad idea!” A light voice whispered. 

“We can't stay here!” A voice whispered back. 

“I'm uncomfortable with the plan!”

“What plan? This is survival!” There was the sound of a door open and the two voices gasped. “We've been compromised!”

“Sam, you can't leave me like this!” The light voice whispered. 

“What are you doing?” A buff man demanded, watching his brother and his brother's best friend, Sam, try to sneak out the window. Sam gave a nervous grin and glanced between his friend and his friend’s brother behind his heavy glasses. His short brown hair covered his forehead.

“Uh, hi Jacob. We’re just… escaping ?” Jacob's brother said unsurely. He was a scrawny guy in a sweater vest with his Buy Large employee card still hooked on and had rectangular glasses. His short, fluffy, dirty blonde hair sprawled everywhere and covered his pale forehead. 

Jacob crossed his buff arms and glared at his brother. “Why would you want to do that?”

Sam let out an eep, and jumped out the window, abandoning his friend. “You see I just don’t feel like I fit in at my own birthday party…”

“And why’s that?” Jacob said.

“Because you’ve invited all your friends,” the boy said. “Who are all cops.”

“I have invited real-life women for you! Come on down here and socialize.” Jabob said, walking over and roughly grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him out of the sanctuary of his room. 

**MINNESOTA, MINNEAPOLIS**

**MARCH 1ST**

**9:20 PM**

“Ok, we’re going to be social. You’re gonna do great. You’re funny, you’re interesting and smart.” Jacob said to his brother as he pushed him out by the shoulders into the courtyard of their apartment filled with people. 

“Ok, look there's Bloody Mary,” Yin said flatly as Jacobs fiance came up to them and started to push the boy by his shoulders too. 

“Ok,” Mary said, her red hair in a ponytail. “I've identified some candidates for you tonight,”

Jacob pushed him over to where three women were standing and talking. “Ladies! This is my brother, it's his birthday tonight. Give him some company while I go get punch with fiance,” All three women smiled invitingly as Jacob left with Mary giving the boy a thumbs up. He was now alone as the three women began talking quickly. 

The woman in the red-dressed pointed at his sweater vest. “Are you in a costume?”

The boy chuckled sheepishly and messed with his Buy Large name card clipped on. “No, I work for the Nerd Herd.”

“Nerd herd?” The woman in the green dressed asked. 

“I fix computers. At a mall. For 10 dollars an hour.” The boy explained. The three women scrunched up their noses. 

“What happened to your hand?” The woman in the purple dressed asked, changing the subject and focusing on the boy's bandaged fingers. 

“It’s from Call of Duty, the controller chafes after a while and gives you blisters,” The boy said. The three women scrunched up their noses again. 

“Where did you go to school?” The woman in the red dress asked, changing the subject again. 

“Stanford,”

“Oh my god me too!” The woman in the red dress perked up. “What was your major?”

“Engineering,”

“I used to know this girl there. She was Muslim, a gymnast, ran track and she was Texan!” The woman in the red dress beamed. 

The boy cringed. “Nimah Rose, she was my roommate.”

“Ooo! What’s she doing now!?” The woman in the red dress said. 

“Uh, I think she’s an accountant?”

**ELSEWHERE**

**9:35 PM**

Nimah Rose fell into a brightly lit room, so bright it made her dark brown skin look pasty. Her eyes closed in pain as she shook off the pain in her arm, ignoring the cut in her forehead that was slowly staining her bright blue hijab. Her suit still fell over her muscular body perfectly, despite her injured state. 

She was not an accountant. 

Nimah sat up looking around in shock, letting her burnt orange eyes adjust to the lit room around her. Finally regaining her control she quickly and cautiously got up, carefully dashing over to the small computer in the middle of the room. Her fingers begin rapidly typing on it, her adrenaline spiking through her body. 

_ INTERSECT COMPUTER.  _

_ AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.  _

Nimah licked her lips in anticipation, her fingers flying across the keyboard downloading the information as fast as she could. 

“It’s hard to say goodbye,” Nimah said. She placed a pair of sunglasses into her perfectly sculpted face and clicked finished. 

Immediately the room erupted into something different. Every single surface flashed with a different picture, all at different times. Black slowly started to fill the screen up, Nimah slowly transferring the data where she wanted it. There was a crackle over the intercom speakers. 

_ “SECURITY BREACH.” _

Nimah nervously glanced up.  _ This had to go faster. _

**MINNESOTA, MINNEAPOLIS**

**9:34 PM**

“So do you have a girlfriend?” The woman in the green dress asked. 

“I did.” The boy said.

“How long ago?” The woman in the purple dress asked. 

“Freshman year of college,”

“Oh…” The three women cringed again. 

“Yeah, her name was Amelia…” The boy said, spacing out, fondly thinking back on her. “I remember when I met her it was after my economics class. She had dropped her bag and I was rushing to pick it up. We did that whole cartoon thing where we like bonk heads and stuff.”

“How’s he doing?” Mary said to Jacob as they watched the boy talk to the three women. 

“Not great...” Jacob said. 

“So then there I was. Amelia with Nimah and me on a train home. I guess she thought Nimah was more interesting than me...” It took the boy a second to notice all the women around him had dispersed and he was talking to air. 

**ELSEWHERE**

**9:45 PM**

“Rose is in the vault! Someone act quick!” An unknown voice shouted from the other side of the door to the Intersect room. 

On Nimah's side, she placed a hand bomb counting down from ten to the computer. She stepped back and took off her black coat, revealing a white undershirt covered in bloodstains. 

The timer was on three now, and Nimah took the last few seconds to crack her neck in preparation. She took a running start just as the bomb exploded, shattering the intersect computer and everything around it. 

In a daring escape, she opened the door just in time to miss the blast from inside the ruined computer room, knocking down the agents outside. Nimah got covered in dust and let out a cough. 

One agent came at her and she threw a hard right hook, knocking him out in one blow. She grimaced and shook out her hand, and kept running down the hall to get out the building. More and more agents began closed in around her, each time she found a new way to knock them out in a single blow as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the building.

She reached a flight of stairs, climbing up as fast as she could. She started to fiddle with her phone as she ran, stopping to make sure she had the right person in her contacts. Nimah had to pick up her pace again when she heard the agents walkie-talkies behind her. 

Her legs carried her faster and faster up the stairs. When reaching the top, she didn't bother to open the roof door. Instead, jumping up mid-run to grab a pipe and slam out feet first through the small window above the door. 

With a head start outside, Nimah ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the next one. Four agents burst out of the door and quickly followed Nimah to the next building over. 

Bullets began flying as Nimah made her way down the building. Nimah’s gun was out in a flash and she shot down two agents in a swift movement. She turned a corner on the next roof and pulled a trash can out in front of her. She kept advancing to the next building over. 

The agents got on her tail turned the corner as well, on tripping over the cans and accidentally setting off his gun, killing him in a second. 

The last agent successfully made it over to the next roof, by this time Nimah was stopped. 

_ "FREEZE!" _ Screamed the agent. 

Nimah slowly turned around and held up her hands. She smiled at the blonde-haired, tanned skin agent. His black eyes were focused on her and his gun was steady. 

“There’s no stopping this, Miller. It’s already been done,” 

“Rose, drop the phone.”

“Sorry, Miller,” Nimah smiled. 

Agent Miller clicked his gun to shoot, in a second Nimah held her phone in front of her chest, blocking the bullet from where it should have hit her heart. One last message was seen on the phone before it went black. 

_ MESSAGE SENT.  _

Nimah chuckled, her eyes sparkled. “What did I say, Miller?” 

That was the last thing she said as she dropped the phone and let herself fall off the building. Agent Miller gasped and dashed after her, looking over the ledge, only to find that Nimah Rose was nowhere to be found. 

“Damn…” Agent Miller cursed. 

**MINNESOTA, MINNEAPOLIS**

**11:45 PM**

After the party the boy sat miserably on the fountain outside of his apartment, messing with his bruised fingers. His brother came over and sat down beside him. 

“Thanks for the party. Your seven-layer dip, it tasted like eight,” The boy mumbled to his brother. 

Jacob laughed. “Can I tell you something?”

“It really was eight layers?”

“No, women,” Jacob said. “They don’t really like hearing about ex-girlfriends. If you want to be a ladies man, you gotta man up and-”

“-And get over Amelia,” The boy finished. “I know. You’ve told me too many times…” The boy sighed. “I don’t want to be a ladies man anymore…”

“You have to if you want to get a girlfriend.”

The boy sighed and ignored the pressure his brother was putting on him. “You’re right. I’ll get over Amelia tomorrow.” He said sarcastically, getting up and walking away. Jacob was left alone. 

The boy trudged into his room and lazily fell onto his bed where Sam sat playing Call of Duty. The boy wasn’t thinking about much in particular, just letting his mind rest from the torture and humiliation his brother made him endure. 

His computer beeped, only Sam looked over at it. 

“Damn, dude. Blast from the past, Nimah remembered your birthday,” Sam said, adjusting his glasses, then immediately looking back to the Call of Duty screen. 

The boys head shot over to his computer. “What?”

“You know. The girl who stole your girl, got you kicked out of Stanford and ruined your life?”

The boy frowned. “Yes. I don’t need the reminder.” The boy got up and walked over to his computer. Sam paused the game and bounced up behind his shoulder. 

“What is it?” Sam asked as his friend clicked on the email attachment. The screen went black and white text typed out on the screen. 

_ A TROLL BLOCKS YOUR PATH. _

The boy laughed. “It’s a text-based video game. We called it Zorg,” The boy said. “Me and Nimah programmed our own back in college.”

“Wow!” Sam said in marvel. 

“Wish I could remember what the code was…” The boy trailed off. 

“I don't care what women think. You’re really cool,” Sam said, patting his friend on the back. 

The boy rolled his eyes playfully. “And you’re going home.”

“Is it that time?” Sam pouted. 

“Yep. We have work tomorrow,”

“Damn!” Sam cursed. He grabbed up his bag from the floor. “I'll see you tomorrow, dude.” Sam left the room and the boy was left alone. 

"Pedal safe!" He called out. He took the silence to try and remember what the code was. He typed in what he remembered.  _ “...Attack troll with Nasty Knife.” _

That did the trick. But instead of the damage noise the boy was hoping for, the computer started to glitch out and change to images one after another. Flashes and flashes of information hypnotized him,  _ people, weapons, codes, secrets.  _ It all flashed for seconds in his eyes and left him paralyzed in his standing state. 

It went on and on and on and on and on. The minutes turned to hours, unable to look away as the messages flashed into his head. After the last picture flashed, and the first-morning bird sang, his alarm went off and the paralyzation wore off. The boy felt sick and tired, and could only stumble backward and fall unconscious. 

**MINNESOTA, MINNEAPOLIS**

**6:34 AM**

_ “Dude. Hey. Man. Wake up," _

He blinked awake as he came to a familiar glassed face. 

“Sam?” He croaked out. 

“Yeah, man. It’s me. What’s up with you, are you ok?”

He groaned and sat up, Sam gave him a hand and pulled him to his feet. 

“What’s up, did that punch last night get spiked?” Sam asked. 

The boy shook his head. “I need a shower.” He croaked out. The boy stumbled up and past Sam, getting to the bathroom across the hall and closing the door and leaning against it, sighing. 

He started up the warm shower and got in, letting the warm water run over his body as a small radio played the news in the background. The boy shook his head trying to get rid of his dizzy headache. Trying to relax his staticy mind as he listened to the crinkle of the radio. 

_ “And if you're looking for a good Saturday afternoon, come check out Susans Pie Shop with goods imported directly from Burbank Pie!” _

The boy felt a cold sensation crawl up his body and he was momentarily paralyzed as images flashed behind his eyes. _ Burbank Pies, General, Hotel, Blueprints. _

It lasted a second and the boy was back to normal. He shook his head in shock and confusion, but otherwise finished his shower and got out. 

The boy was a zombie for the rest of the morning as he ate breakfast with Sam at the dining table. His entire body felt like it had been hit by a truck, and the soggy cereal wasn't doing him any favors. The two got up and began walking to the Nerd Herd buggy which was parked out on the street, being their only form of transportation. 

“So I’m like give me the sniper rifle and the guy is like no and I’m like come on man just give it to me! I can get the kill shot if you give it to me and he’s like no! And I'm like-”

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” The boy interrupted, rubbing his temple. “As much as I would like to talk video games with you right now, I have a splitting headache and- You know what, can you drive?” He tossed Sam the keys. 

Sam caught them in shock. “Me? Me drive you? But it’s always the other way around!” Sam said as the two approached the company car, a red and white one with the words NERD HERD printed out in red letters on the side. 

“Yeah. It’s fine, don't worry about it,” The boy said, still rubbing his temple.

“Ok…” Sam said as he unlocked the car. 

“Just do me a favor and stay off the 05, the cops are in a new employment system and have been in a mood….” he trailed off. 

Sam gave him a weird as they got in the car thinking the same thing as the boy,  _ how did he know that? _

**MINNEAPOLIS MINNESOTA.**

**BUY LARGE**

**8:15 AM**

“Ok team, today is going to be a busy day for the Nerd Herd.” The boy said to the three others around him Sam, Jake, and Isabell. “They’re calling this one the Irene Deloris Virus.”

Jake laughed out loud and straightened his tie to his white shirt issued to all the nerd herders. “This outta be good,” Jake was a skinny guy with short black hair and was convinced he had the “looks.”

“Lonely dude call is going to be high,” Isabell sighed from her perch on the Nerd Herd desk center. “Maybe I can scam a few dollars off of em’,” Isabell was a blonde-haired, brightly dressed goth. 

“No, we’re not doing that,” the boy pointed at her. 

“Lame…” Isabell said, picking back up her book on serial killers. 

“This is a computer fryer, guys,” The boy said. “Last night, our company laptop was bricked due to it.”

“Sorry…” Isabell said. 

Everyone around gave her a disapproving look, making Isabell look back to her book on serial killers. 

“Hopefully, we can get through today…” The boy trailed off, getting distracted by the display T.V across the store playing the news. The screen showed a military dressed man stepping out of a plane with camera lights flashing all over his skin. 

_ “And he will be arriving today to give his speech to the Pacific Delivery League-” _

“Totally…” The boy started to go into a trance, a cold sensation rushing over him and his eyes starting to flutter. 

Pictures flashed in front of him. _ Burbank pies. Classified files. Names. Weapons. Locations. _

“He’s already here, he landed last night,” he found himself saying out loud. 

“Who’s already here?” Jake asked in confusion. 

The boy looked back at him, everyone looking at him, confused. He was too. “I… don’t know…”

**DIRECTORATE OF NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE.**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**8:30 AM**

“Nimah Rose was C.I.A, she was one of yours, Hale.” 

“And it was N.S.A’s job to capture her, look how well that worked out.” Hale snapped back.

Two directors stood in the mits of the exploded Intersect computer, the C.I.A director was an older black woman, tall and sophisticated, a white blouse and white stilettos being her choice of clothing to a charred crime scene. Her long black, micro-braided hair fell elegantly around her. 

The N.S.A director was an older man with wear to his face from the many years he had burned into his brain. He stared down at a file of Nimah Rose through yellow glasses. 

“Agent Luke Miller will be heading up with the investigation,” the N.S.A director said after a long period of time. “Come on in Miller,”

Luke, a well built, blonde-haired tan guy stepped into the charred room. 

“I want my agent in the field too, you can't take over this investigation like you do everything, Robert,” Hale said.

Luke groaned from the sidelines. “Not her…”

“What was that, Miller?” Robert said, raising an eyebrow behind his glasses. 

Luke gulped. “Nothing, sir. I was just wondering if the Intersect was completely destroyed or not?”

Director Hale sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her perfect fingernails. “No it wasn't, all of the information the C.I.A and N.S.A had has now been sent off by Rose to god knows where.” 

“And we need you to find it,” Robert said.

“I'm placing my agent in the field whether you like it or not,” Hale said. “We don't know who has these secrets, they could be dangerous and my agent is perfect for the job,”

“She’s your responsibility, Hale,” Robert said. “Make sure she doesn’t do something stupid like crash a wedding again,”

“Or ruin my car,” Luke added.

One of the C.I.A techs poked her head in to interrupt the Directors conversation. “We got a signal to where the email was sent.”

“Where?” Both Directors asked at the same time. 

The tech glanced at both the Directors. “Minnesota, Minneapolis...” The tech responded. 

**MINNESOTA, MINNEAPOLIS**

**BUY LARGE**

**12:20 PM**

A beautiful young woman stood in the middle of the Buy Large. She had deep brown skin with a blue undertone, dotted with freckles. Her cheekbones could cut glass and matched her sharp golden upturned eyes. Long peony hair fell to frame her face perfectly, and straight bangs to top it off. She wore a slightly revealing black tank top, and leather jacket to match. 

“Sweet Jesus… Vicky Vale,” Sam said as she began her advance towards the Nerd Herd center. 

The boy, not noticing her, kept the phone that was on hold up to his ear while flipping through the serial killer book that Isabell had left there. _ "Vicky Vale, Vicky Vale, Vicky Vicky-" _ Once noticing the beauty in front of him, he dropped the book and phone immediately trying to act cool. “Uh… sorry that’s from  _ Batman… _ ”

“Cuz’ that makes it better,” The woman smiled at him. He gave a lopsided grin. 

“Hey, uh, I’m Sam,” Sam spoke up, leaning his short body over the desk. “How’s it going?”

The woman ignored him and kept her attention on the other. “I was needing some help,”

“Oh! Yeah sure, uh-” the boy said, fishing for a name.

“Susana Williams,” The woman said slowly. 

“Susana…” The boy repeated. 

“My parents were sadists. They wanted to see me suffer so that gave me this grandmothers name.” Susana joked. 

“No! No!” The boy stuttered out. “It's very pretty! What can I help you with? Are you having trouble with a technical thing?”

“It’s…” Susana trailed off, her eyes quickly darted over everything at the desk, both on his person and around him. “My phone. It’s broken,”

“Let me take a look,” The boy reached out and took her phone, taking a quick look. “Ah I see, this model had a screw in the back where if it gets loose it tends to shut down. I can fix that right up,” The boy quickly got invested in his work. 

Susana watched him with wonder, her eyes darted up and down his pale face as he mumbled to himself while working. 

“And good as new!” He finished, handing the phone back to Susana. 

Susana shook her phone and listened carefully to it. With no clinking sound coming from it she smiled contently. “You geeks are good!” Susana joked. 

“Nerds,” Sam corrected, adjusting his glasses. “We’re nerds.”

Just as the boy was about to say something else, a young girl came up.

“My phone won’t turn on, can you please help?” She asked. Susana took a step back to let the young girl talk. “I was supposed to call my mom for a ride after dance practice but it's broken…”

“Yes!” The boy said. He took the phone and looked at it quickly. “Ah, I see your problem. You just need the battery replaced. Here, I’ll do it free of charge,” The young girl beamed as he unscrewed the back. Susana’s phone rang and she stepped away. The boy took out a new battery from under the desk and watched Susana as he slowly replaced the battery in the phone. He couldn't hear what she was saying but she was frowning and rolling her eyes. He clicked in the battery the same time Susana hung up her phone. “Here you go,” he said to the girl, handing her phone back. 

Susana came over to the Nerd Herd desk. “Sorry, that was my realtor. Can't get enough of me, I've got to run, call me sometime?” Susana slid a small piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. The boy was at a loss of words.

“I- I- I-” The boy stuttered.

“He will!” Sam stepped in. “He definitely will!”

Susana smiled. “Perfect,” Her phone rang again and her smile fell, turning away and answering again. “Seriously what is this,  _ "One Missed Call?" _ The boy still stood in disbelief that she had actually given him her number, and he swooned as he watched Susana argue about something on her phone. "Kou Shibasaki , I mean seriously was I the only one who watched this movie? It's  _ The Ring _ of phone call movies, Luke!  _No, you come on son!"_ Susana took the phone off her ear and held a hand over the speaker. "By the way, it was really nice meeting you, Yin!" She called as she backed away. Susana turned away and walked out of the store, still arguing on her phone.    
  
__He raised a hand in parting before realizing what she said. Yin? Then his eyes went wide. He never gave her his name! How stupid of him. But why Yin? He absently looked back at the serial killer book and read the page it was turned to.  
  
_ `YIN YANG SERIAL KILLER. THE MOST NOTORIOUS KILLER THE USA HAS EVER SEEN?` _ __  
_` The Yin Yang serial killer (more commonly known as just “Yin”) was active from 1970-2000 before being caught. He killed both "good" and "bad" people, claiming up to 100 victims before he was caught. He-` _ __  
  
What?! She nicknamed him after a serial killer! His head shot up to where she was going but she was long gone by now. What was wrong with her?! He felt he should be mad at her but a part of him was almost happy. He rested his head on his hand and smiled.    
  


__

__

**LATER THAT EVENING.**

**YIN’S APARTMENT**

**7:56 PM.**

“Why would you not call this girl?” Sam whined. 

“I don’t know, did you see her?” Yin said.

“Yes, oh yes I did! Which is exactly why you should call her, Yin!” Sam said.

“Seriously that’s not my name.” Yin groaned. “Don’t call me that.”

“A beautiful goddess bestowed upon you a new name, you bet your ass I’m using it!” Sam said in excitement.

Yin groaned. “Why are you following me home, Sam?”

“Because we're buddies!” Sam said as Yin reached his door, fumbling with his keys. “We can play more video games!”

“Yeah sure-” Yin caved in and shrugged. They burst into the apartment, flicking on the light. 

Both of them were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of a figure coated in black, carrying Yin’s entire computer. 

Yin held up his hands in shock. “Please… Not the computer….” He whimpered out. 

The figure dropped the computer in shock, only to immediately regret it and groan when it shattered and it's parts littered the ground. 

In a split decision, Sam grabbed the nearest vase and chucked it at the figure, who grabbed it out of thin air. 

“Wait-“ Yin started. The figure chucked the vase directly at Sam and knocked him down. That gave the figure enough time to turn and run away, jumping out a window and into the courtyard. They dashed through the area and to a black car out front. They got in and sped away. 

Once far enough away, the figure removed their mask to revive Susana Williams. 

“Shit…” she whispered. 

**THE NEXT DAY**

**BUY LARGE**

**12:30 PM**

“Yeah man… this things totally busted…” Jake said as he inspected the computer Yin and Sam lugged to the Buy Large. Yin groaned and facepalmed. 

“Break-ins… in Minneapolis? Really?” Yin said. “This is ridiculous!” 

“What if he comes back at night to strangle you in your sleep and you become the first victim of a killing spree?” Isabelle said blankly, blowing a bubble out of her grape gum. 

Yin looked slightly sick. “Thanks a lot, Isabelle. I’m just loving your support.”

“You’re welcome,”

“You know what? I’m going to go buy some new locks over at the Depot next door…” Yin said. “At least that will make me feel a little better about not getting killed.”

“You have a cop for a brother,” Jake said. “Just take his gun next time and shoot the guy dead!”

Yin glared. “I'm not going to be shooting any guys dead!”   
  


Jake shrugged. “Your loss,”

Yin rolled his eyes and left to walk over the Depot, which was right across from the Buy Large in the shopping center. 

The Depot was a huge brightly lit store that reeked of sandalwood. Three steps in and Yin didn’t know where he was and, in fact, he didn’t know where any of the workers were. He was all turned around in the dusty store looking for new locks. 

Turning down an aisle he noticed someone who he presumed to be an employee. “Ah! Excuse me, sir-”

The man turned around and looked at Yin. Yin wanted to ask where the locks where but his mind started to go to static, and his eyes phased out. Pictures flashed in front of him. 

_ Weapons. Blood. Bombs. Burbank pies. General. Sudan. Time. Location.  _

Yin snapped out of it just in time to hear the man snap. “What do you want?”

Yin gulped and held up a finger. “Ah- nothing, uh, nothing. I’m just-” Something told Yin to run, but he restrained himself and stiffly walked away. Yin stopped a few paces forward and glanced behind him. The man held a crowbar in his hands. Yin gulped. He turned back and took a few more steps. There was a clanging behind him. Yin glanced back again. The man was a few steps closer this time, but with a nail gun. 

Sweat built up on Yin’s forehead. His fingers were jittering and he was getting antsy. He didn’t know what came over him but he pushed off with his toe and started running. He looked behind him to see the man lunged after him, which only made Yin run faster. He skidded around a few corners and right into an employee. 

Yin gasped and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Oh thank god! There this man he has red hair and he is up to something, I don’t know what, but he has a real terminator vibes,” Yin rambled to the short dark-skinned employee. 

“What kind of man?” The employee responded, looking slightly scared of Yin.

“A scary one!” 

“And is he wearing a leather jacket?” The employee responded slowly. 

“Yes!”

The employee rolled her eyes and walked away. Yin looked at the cash register to see the same guy, friendly thanking the cashier as he bought his garden supplies. Yin let out a deflated sigh, rubbing his face. 

“God, what is wrong with me…” Yin groaned, leaving the store without buying anything and heading back to the Buy Large. As he left, the guy gave Yin a slight glare, a gun bulging from his jacket. 

Yin trudged down the sidewalk shaking his head and murmuring to himself about “losing his mind” and “finally going off the deep end.”   


_ "I have eyes on the target." _ Susana Williams said into her phone, watching Yin walk back to the Buy Large on her beat-up old car. 

_“That’s great, but we’re pulling you, Star.”_

Susana's head ripped away from watching Yin. “What? No, you can’t, Miss!” Susana whined. “The computer was destroyed. He could have an extra hard drive!”

“We’re putting Luke Miller in charge of the case. You’re being recalled, Morrigan,” Madame Director Hale said. “Don't start the arguing train, we've been over this. I'm not your mom.” 

_ ‘Morrigan’  _ bit her lip. “What? I can do this. Luke is a softy. I have to find it before Luke does, I need to widen the gap between our scores and this is the perfect way to do so!”

_“I'm sorry but him being a_ _ ‘softy’  _ _is why we need him in this case. He has a much more friendly personality designed for this type of information extraction,” Hale said. “You’re a killer Morrigan. We don’t need you for this type of extraction, we want the target alive.”_

“I can do this, Miss! I have a lovely and inviting personality, just ask anyone! Just as long as you don't give them time to respond,” Morrigan said. “Just give me 12 hours and I’ll solve this case before Lukey does.”

_“Do not call me Miss-”_

“Agh! You're breaking up!” Morrigan screamed into the phone. “I can do this!” And before Director Hale could respond, Morrigan hung up the phone and let out a sigh. “Ok, let's do this!”

Morrigan stepped out of the car and shook out her limbs like she was getting ready for a game. She advanced towards the Buy Large overflowing with confidence. She approached the Nerd Herd center where Yin sat with his head in his hands. 

“Hey!” Morrigan said.

Yin’s head shot up and looked at her in shock. “Uh, Susana! Phone trouble again?”

Morrigan smiled. “Uh, yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls because I never got one from you,” _Smooth,_ Morrigan grinned. Apparently, Yin's little friend thought so too because he let out an impressed whistle. Morrigan let her smile for a slight second while Yin turned around to glare at Sam. 

Yin groaned, looking back at her. “I'm sorry, I've been busy... There was a burglary at my house last night, I've been busy dealing with that,”

Morrigan cringed. “I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday,” she smiled. “I had an... emergency appointment with a realtor. I just moved here!”

Yin perked up and smiled. “Welcome!” 

“-And, uh, I don't really know anyone here,” Morrigan said. “I was wondering if you would show me around. That is if you're free?”

“Oh, he's free!” Sam piped in from behind him. “He's got nothing but time on his hands. He is very available and you guys are gonna have a great time!” Yin turned and glared at him and Sam took the hint, making up a fake excuse. “What's that, sir, Xerox machines? Yeah, I'm on it.” Sam dashed off to let Yin be alone. 

“Apparently, my schedule is wide open,” Yin said.

“Great!” Morrigan beamed. “I'll see you tomorrow night!” Morrigan gave a smile as she walked away, about out the Buy Large. 

“Dude…” Sam breathed out, back behind Yin. “Score!”

Morrigan left the Buy Large with a slight smile on her face, advancing back to her car. Unknown to her, sat in a back van and a blonde-haired agent glaring at her with black eyes. 

**THE NEXT DAY**

**4:35 PM**

Yin had been dreading telling his brother that he had a date. Sam had been bugging him since yesterday to tell him, but Yin felt awkward about it. Like it was too good to be true. Finally, after much nagging from Sam, and having two hours to leave, Yin did it. 

Yin walked into the living room where Jacob and Mary sat on the couch watching T.V. Sam was bouncing on his heels. “Don’t freak out-” Yin started, but didn't get far as Sam interrupted him. 

“Yin’s got a date!” Sam said in excitement, jumping up and down. Jacob and Mary exchanged a glance and shot up off the couch when they realized Sam wasn't kidding.

“Really?” Jacob said.

“Oh my god! What are you going to wear?!" Mary squealed. 

“I don't know… Probably this,” Yin said sheepishly messing with his sweater vest.

Mary shook her head. “That won't do, come on. You need to wow this girl tonight.” Mary grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to his room, throwing him down onto his desk chair as she raided his closet. “You should go classic, white shirt and black pants, possibly even a black jacket.” Mary grabbed shirts and pants out of Yin’s closest and threw them down on his bed.

Yin ended up wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, they still had a paint stain of them from his  _ Star Wars  _ figures, but they were the only good black pants he owned. Mary helped style his fluffy dirty-blonde hair and cleaned off his large frame glasses. 

“This is going to be awesome!” Sam said as he looked at Yin’s appearance in the mirror with him. 

He let out a shaky breath. He was ready, right? “Yeah…” Yin got up and nervously walked to the front where Jacob was waiting. Mary bounced up beside Jacob and snaked an arm around his bicep.

“And don't forget about the old-girlfriend rule.” Jacob pointed.

“Right, got it,” Yin nodded. “No mention of Amelia.”

Jacob gave him a thumbs up. “Have fun.” Jacob nodded.

Yin coughed and laughed. “I will try…” Yin awkwardly waved goodbye to his beaming brother and friend as they proudly watched Yin leave for his first date in forever. 

Elsewhere, Morrigan Star slowly strapped on her weapon onto her almost bare body. She made sure the gun strapped onto her inner thigh was secure and smiled contentedly as she slid on her tight, black party dress and it did not show through. 

“He's picking me up for a date!” Morrigan said happily on her phone, which was on speaker and sitting on her desk while she brushed out her hair. She messed with her dress, making sure she could easily move in it. 

_“You're on your own on this one, Morrigan. I can't help you if something goes wrong,”_ Director Hale said on the other line. 

Morrigan frowned. “I didn't know about this guy, Miss. He seems really nice…” 

_“Nice guys aren't sent government secrets,”_

Morrigan thought about it for a second. “What should I do if he runs?”

_“Kill him,”_ Hale responded, hanging up.

**DATE NIGHT**

**6:15 PM**

Morrigan and Yin sat in a booth in a fairly pretty restaurant, in red velvet seats. Morrigan took a sip of her drink and looked around as she listened to Yin talk. 

“So I live with my brother and his girlfriend Bloody Mary-”

“You call her Bloody Mary?” Morrigan interrupted. “What’s her kill count?”

“If you consider killing it on the dance floor after four Bloody Marys, too many to count,” Yin said, Morrigan laughed, genuinely too. Yin smiled brightly at her. 

Morrigan took a sip of her drink. “You seem very funny,” 

“Hey, that’s what I have going for me, I’ve very funny,” Yin rolled his eyes. 

“That’s great, because I suck when it comes to humor,” Morrigan said. 

“I wanted to say you have no skeletons in your closet, but it looks like not being funny is one of them,” Yin joked. 

“You caught me!” Morrigan giggled. “So, do you have any skeletons in _your_ closet?” 

Yin faltered, thinking about Amelia. “You know what… I'd have to check, I don't quite remember.”

Morrigan giggled again. “Hey, do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else? As much as I love dinner dates I’d rather do something a little more… Unconventional.”

Yin gulped but smiled. “Yeah… Sure.”

Morrigan stood up and extend a hand to Yin and he took it. Morrigan pulled him up effortlessly, making Yin blush.

“Come on,” Morrigan smiled as she led him out of the restaurant and into the cool air, walking back to the Nerd Herd car parked down the street. Yin walked alongside Morrigan as she took a deep breath.

“So… You like music?” Yin said. 

“I guess,” Morrigan shrugged. 

“What do you mean you guess? What’s your favorite band?” Yin laughed. 

Morrigan faltered. “Really anything from the ‘80s, _ Breath, Enigma, The System… _ ”

“Well, that's a surprise,” Yin said, in genuine shock. “I didn't peg you as the type of girl to like '80s music…” Yin trailed off, looking down over the bridge and onto the highway below. 

“This must be the worst date you’ve ever been on huh? I'm not funny and I like 80’s music…” Morrigan joked. Yin wasn’t listening anymore. He started spacing out and a cold sensation ran over him.  _ Burbank pies. General. Location. Documents. _

“Hello? Earth to Yin?” Morrigan said, waving her hand in front of Yin’s face. 

“Wha- oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out…” Yin shook his head, processing the information Morrigan said. “No! I’ve had much worse dates, you are by far the best!”

Morrigan beamed. “Well, I’m glad!”

“Yeah in 11th grade-”

_ "11th grade?! _ You have to go back that far?!” 

**CLUB MISTYS**

**7:56 PM**

“This is nice I like this,” Yin said, though he had an unsure sound creeping up into his voice. 

“Right?” Morrigan said in excitement. “I heard about it from a friend, well, I guess they weren't really my friend because they didn't know me and I just asked if they knew any places to go for a date-” Morrigan closed her mouth as she realized she was rambling again. She took a sip of her drink as she watched Yin look around nervously. “Scared?”

Yin’s head shot to look at her. “What? No…” He tried to laugh it off but caved at Morrigan's expectant look. “Ok, maybe. This is really different from what I’m used too.” 

“Different is good, it's how you become a more confident person!” Morrigan said. 

Yin chuckled and looked down at his hands. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Susana. This is fun.”

Morrigan almost forgot her own cover name, she looked up from her drink to smile at Yin but was stopped by noticing three guys in suits walk in.  _ Luke.  _ She took a sip of her drink. They were too exposed here. She put down her drink in a split-second decision. “Let’s dance!”

Yin looked over at her in shock. “What!?”

Morrigan grabbed Yin by the arm and dragged him out into the crowded dance floor. “It’ll be fun!”  _ Also, Luke would never make a scene in public! _

“I’m not much of a dancer!” Yin cried, pulling back on Morrigan's grip. 

It was too late, and Morrigan running her hands over Yin’s shoulders and she swayed to the beat, watching the suits approach out of the corner of her eyes. “Hey what's your favorite movie?” Morrigan asked happily as she maneuvered around Yin. 

Yin blushed, not really knowing what to do as Morrigan swayed to the beat. “Uh,  _ Lord of the Rings,_ it's been my favorite since it came out," 

Morrigan placed a hand on Yin’s shoulder from behind him and took out her gun with it's silencer from under her dress. “Really? I pegged you for a  _ Star Wars _ kind of guy, when I look at you, you just scream space battles and bad effects!”

Yin gulped. “Is that a good thing?”

Morrigan quickly aimed her gun under her armpit and shot both the agents approaching through the crowd, killing them. The drunk dancers didn't seem even the slightest phased. “Possibly, really depends on which Episode is your favorite. You lose all respect from me if it's one, two or three,”

Yin turned around and Morrigan held the gun behind her back and gave a huge smile. “You've seen all the  _ Star Wars? _ Yin asked. 

“I saw them with my dad, that was, until he died. He never got to see one, two and three, and thank god for that, he would never let it go,” Morrigan said.

Yin smiled, but Morrigan wasn't, she noticed Luke’s reflection stomping towards her through the crowd in the two-way mirror behind the bar. Morrigan looked back over her shoulder and winked at him, sticking out her tongue. Luke growled and drew his gun.  _ Time to dip.  _

“Let's get out of here!” Morrigan said, dragging Yin off the dance floor and towards the back entrance. 

“But we just got here!” Yin said.

“Oh come on,” Morrigan rolled her eyes as they burst out into the cool night air. “You were frightened out of your mind. I could see it all over your face. It was cute honestly, another reason why you're staying with me!” Morrigan dragged him around front and to the Nerd Herd parked on the street. “Hey, give me your keys!”

Yin looked around confused. “What?” 

Morrigan looked around and bounced up and down. “Quickly! Or something bad is going to happen!”

“Something bad? Wha- what- Susana what are you talking about!” Yin said.

A black van squealed around the corner and began bounding towards the two of them.

“You’re too slow!” Morrigan picked the lock to the car and ripped the door open, unlocking all the doors. 

“What’s going on!?” Yin said nervously glancing at the black van speeding towards them. 

“Get in!!!” Morrigan shouted. 

Yin glanced again at the car speeding black car and back at Morrigan and quickly got in. 

Morrigan quickly grabbed the keys from Yin and started up the car, speeding backward just before Luke almost crashed directly into them. Yin screamed. 

“What is going on!!!” Yin screeched. _ "Susana!" _

“Ok I know this is going to sound weird and kinda bad, but I’m funny. I’m like the funniest person I know,” Morrigan said as she drove backward and keeping her eyes on the back window. 

Yin looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“Oh, and my name isn’t Susana Williams. I stole that from  _ The Crucible. _ It was the first thing I thought of. I usually think of something better, but I guess my brain was fried at the moment. My name is Morrigan Star!” Morrigan said. She swerved a few times to stay on the road. 

Yin gasped. “What?! You lied to me?”

“Well, I mean, sort of, but don’t get caught up on that! I swear it wasn’t on purpose. I think I might be a compulsive liar.” Morrigan drawled out. Luke sped up his car and nailed the front of the Nerd Herd car, making Yin scream again. 

“Who is that?!” Yin screamed. “Oh god, I’m going to die!”

“Relax I’ll keep you safe, Yin,” Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about that handsome blonde-haired guy, and I’m not talking about you. Lukey is just mad that I’m better than him.” Morrigan said, turning her eyes to grin at Luke through the windshield. 

_ "Lukey?!" _ Do you know this guy?!” Yin looked over at her in shock. “Is he an ex-boyfriend?!” 

No, he’s not. Why does everyone think that?” Morrigan frowned. “Tell me when to turn.”

“What?” Yin said.

“Do it or you'll really die,”

Yin looked back with a panicked expression. “Uh- Uh- left in five seconds!”

“Your left or my left?” Morrigan asked nonchalantly.

“What?!”

“Too late!” Morrigan cried happily, taking her left. The Nerd Herd buggy bounced down a flight of stairs, Luke's van was too big to follow and he slammed on the breaks. 

“We have the same left!!!” 

The Nerd Herd bounced down the stairs, jerking Yin and Morrigan around. It reached the bottom and skidded to a stop in the middle of a deserted street. 

“Alright,” Morrigan started, turning to look at Yin. “If I were you I’d trust the beautiful woman driving your car right now, those guys will definitely kill you. I’m like 67% sure. Maybe even 68, possibly even 69, but that's for later,”

“What?” Yin said.

“-I, however, will be your trusted guide through all of this! Because I know  _ I  _ won't kill you.” Morrigan said.

“Your name isn't Susana?” Yin said. “Who are you?!” 

Morrigan frowned. “I just told you not to get caught up in that. My name is Morrigan Star and I’m the best thing to ever happen to you.”

Yin glared. “You’ve exhibited more douchebag personality in the last five minutes than in the last two days I've known you!”

“Well I had to keep my cover, you know? I’ve been told I’m not cut out for the whole  _ 'use my sexuality as a way to get information' _ I like to shoot people. It's especially funny when they don't die and beg for mercy.”

“What?!” 

“-But I like you, so I think I want to disobey the C.I.A.”

“Those people are the C.I.A?!” Yin gasped.

“No, Lukey is the N.S.A. I'm C.I.A!” Morrigan said proudly. “I won't let the N.S.A get you, even though, technically, I was recalled off this mission.”

“What do they want from me?!” Yin said.

“Well… that’s a bit of a long story, and in my opinion, I think you have nothing to do with it. So I’m going to protect you!” Morrigan said.

“From what-”

“That!” Morrigan interrupted throwing an arm over Yin to protect him from Luke’s black van ramming into Morrigan’s side of the car. They went skidding and the van drove past, stopping to face them. 

Morrigan groaned and pulled her face off the steering wheel, Yin was uninjured but Morrigan was left with a bloody nose. Morrigan turned and kicked off the totaled door of the Nerd Herd car, dragging Yin out with her. 

“We’re seriously going to die!” Yin cried. 

“You're not going to die!” Morrigan rolled her eyes. She swiftly took out her gun and shot both of Luke's front tires out before he could start speeding towards them again. Yin pulled back in shock. “Come on! Follow me!”

“Sus- Morrigan?” Yin said, frozen in shock. Morrigan groaned and grabbed Yin by the arm, dragging him to the nearest building. 

“How well do you know Nimah Rose?” Morrigan asked as she pulled Yin up the stairs of the empty office building. 

“Nimah?!” Yin said. “The girl I went to college with?”

“Yeah,” Morrigan said. “I worked with her at the C.I.A! She was my partner,”

“Nimah Rose is C.I.A?!” Yin said in shock as Morrigan jerked him by the wrist to go faster up the stairs. “Nimah? from Texas, who calls everyone ma’am and sir?!”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. That always got on my nerves, you know we were spies, not caterers. I mean sometimes when we went undercover we were catering but you know-”

“What does any of this have to do with Nimah?!” Yin said, cutting Morrigan off before she could go on another tangent.

“When was the last time you heard from her?” Morrigan asked.

“Um, uh not since- wait. A few days ago,” Yin remembered mid-sentence. “I got an email,”

“An email?” Morrigan asked. 

“Yeah, it was a line from Zorg, I answered it and then there were pictures. Lots of pictures.” Yin said as he and Morrigan burst out onto the roof of the building. 

“You looked at them?” Morrigan said, stepping away from him.

“Was- was I not supposed to?” Yin said nervously. 

Morrigan groaned. “Oh, Yin…. don’t freak out?” Morrigan quickly raised her gun and pointed it at Yin. 

Yin screamed and pulled back in shock. “What?! What happened to helping me?”

“I am helping you!” Morrigan protested. 

“Agent Star put the gun down.” A cool deep voice said from the exit of the roof. There stood a fairly well-chiseled man in a black suit, with tan skin and fluffy blonde hair. He had his narrow black eyes trained on Morrigan, his gun raised directly at her.

_ "Lukey!" _ Nice to see you finally made it! Wonderful weather up here right?” Morrigan cheerfully said, adjusting her position so she was pointing her gun at Yin with one hand and relaxing the other on her hip. 

“Don’t test me, Morrigan. I will shoot you,” 

“Pull that trigger and I’ll pull mine,” Morrigan wagged her eyebrows. 

“Please don’t shoot! I don’t want to die!” Yin said in a panic, his arms raised. 

“See, Luke? If you kill me you kill Yin! But if you let me have him we’ll have no problem!” Morrigan said. 

“You mean the C.I.A?” Luke asked. 

“Eh?” Morrigan said.

“You said let me have him,” Luke said. 

“What’s wrong? I can’t have him all to myself?” Morrigan grinned. 

“Wh-what?” Yin asked, glancing between the two agents.

“Are you serious?” Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re going to do that again?”

“Don’t you love it though? Sexy alluring spy?  _ Anne Hathaway?" _ Morrigan raised an eyebrow. 

_ "Piper Perabo," _

_ "Jennifer Garner," _

_ "Diana Rigg!" _

“I hear that.” Morrigan said. She and Luke exchanged and knowing glance and chuckled, but ultimately raised their guns again. 

“You need to let me take him now, Morrigan,”

“But I want him!” Morrigan whined. 

“For what!”

Morrigan winked. “Oh, you know…” 

“I gotta get out of here!” Yin turned and tried to run but didn't get far on the landing pad before he reached the edge of the building, overlooking the four-story building below. 

_ "NO!" _ Both the agents yelled diving for Yin. Just as Yin looked at the hotel below he felt the cold sensation run over his body and he froze up. Pictures flashed before his eyes and information pulled up in his brain. 

Yin gasped and turned around, looking back at Morrigan and Luke. “They’re going to kill him,”

Morrigan and Luke looked at each other. “Kill who?” Luke asked. 

“Stanford! The General!”

Both looked at him skeptically. Morrigan lazily held her gun out with one hand and pursed her lips at him. Luke gave Morrigan a side glance that could be translated as  _ "tf??” _ Morrigan and Luke scooted close together and lowered their guns. They leaned in and began whispering to each other, Yin could only pick out parts of their conversation. 

_ “Morrigan, how are we supposed to trust-“ “I’ve met a lot of people and he doesn’t seem-“ “I thought you were ruthless!” “Come on son!” “No, you come on son!” _

Yin sucked in a breath. “Look. Something is wrong with me.  _ Something is terribly wrong. _ I’m remembering things I shouldn’t!”

“Ok talk to me! Tell me!” Morrigan said, putting away her gun. Luke did the same.

“What?”

“Man is that your catch-phrase for tonight? Tell me what you remember!” Morrigan said. 

“Uh- uh- for example, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Depot yesterday. I don’t know how I knew that.” Yin shook his head. “And last week the N.S.A intercepted some blueprints of a hotel,  _ that  _ hotel, and the C.I.A found some chatter about a bombing! Of  _ that  _ hotel!”

“Listen to me Yin-” Luke said 

“My names not Yin-”

“Yin,” Luke continued. “If you saw those pictures Nimah sent you, you know them. They were infused with government secrets. All the information is up in your head,”

“Too vague!” Morrigan said. “Listen to me, Yin! You’re the computer! You’re the Intersect!”

“Don’t listen to her! She’s the bad guy, Yin. I need you to tell me where this bomb is and if we still have time to shut it off-”

“Woah, woah, whoa! Bad guy?! Don’t listen to him! I’m not a bad guy, in fact, I think I’m quite a decent person,” Morrigan pouted. 

“Were you a decent person when you stole my car for a joy ride at the Christmas party!?”

“You’re still not over that?!” Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I paid for the damages, I just had to see if I could recreate _ Diamonds Are Forever!" _

Luke raised an eyebrow. _ “Lethal Weapon 4?" _

“I hear that.” Morrigan grinned, the two fist-bumped.

“Seriously, do you two know each other or something?!” Yin yelled.

Morrigan and Luke glanced at each other. 

“We’re best friends!” They said at the same time. 

“Best friends?!” Yin screamed, “Oh god, I don’t know who to trust!” 

_ "Me!" _ Luke and Morrigan said at the same time. 

“She’s a killer, Yin!” Luke said. “I’m the one you can come with, and not end up with bruises up and down your body!”

“Tell that to Agent Sh-“

“Shut up Morrigan!!” Luke screeched. “The point of the Intersect was so we weren’t rivals!”

“But that’s no fun,” Morrigan pouted. She turned to Yin. “Yin, I know you just met me a few hours ago but you can put your full trust in me, Luke tried to kill you at first.”

“The N.S.A gave us specific instructions to bring him in alive!”

“But what about me!” Morrigan pouted, stomping her foot like a child. 

“Shut up!” Yin screeched. “I can't think, please just- please, I can't do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Luke said, slowly inching to Yin. “You have all our secrets in your head, just please help us. I won’t hurt you. I can’t speak for the other one over there.”

“I would never!”

Yin gulped, looking down at the hotel. “...According to the schedule… the General is already on stage…"

**INSIDE THE BUILDING**

**8:25 PM**

“It is our mission… as diplomats… To bring everyone together,” General Stanford stood at the heavy oak podium giving his speech to a dining hall full of well-dressed people. As the audience clapped at his statement a rough-looking man wheeled a diner cart through the tables with no sort of dishes or plates on it, covered in a heavy tan tablecloth.

It was the man from the hardware store. He grinned evilly as he side-eyed the general talking to the audience, and stopped the cart in the middle of the dining hall. He brushed his hands off and walked away. 

Yin, Morrigan, and Luke dashed into the lobby, running at full speed, startling a few people loitering around the lobby. 

“Yin stop!” Luke grabbed Yin’s arm and pulled him back, wrapping an arm around him to try and subdue his nervous bouncing. Luke turned to look at Morrigan who looked equally, if not more, giddy. “We have to take him back. He’s too valuable to get blown up,” 

“Be he’s our map!” Morrigan protested, stomping her foot.

Luke frowned, he couldn't argue with that. He stepped away from Yin and removed his arm from around his body, but kept his hand softly on his wrist. “Ok, then tell us the fastest way to go!”

“Fastest?” Yin glanced nervously between the two. He wrung out of Luke's touch and dashed forward. Luke let out a cry of protest and unsuccessfully tried to grab Yin and pull him back.

“Awesome!” Morrigan pumped her fists in the air and dashed after Yin who just took a shortcut through a fountain. 

“No! Not awesome!” Luke hissed and he watched Morrigan splash into the fountain, creating a big splash which caught the attention of the few people in the lobby. Luke groaned and chased after the two. 

Morrigan and Luke scrambled after Yin who was darting down the hall looking at everything and slightly murmuring to himself. “No… Not here… No… Here!” Yin cried, skidding to a halt in front of two, large golden doors. The abrupt stop made Morrigan crash into him, wrapping her arms around him to catch her balance. Luke skidded to a stop as well, inches before he fell onto Yin. 

Yin shook Morrigan off him and opened the doors to an extravagant dining room with 300 guests, at least. 

“Wow…” Yin found himself saying. 

Morrigan squinted her eyes and took everything in.  _ 300 guests, 10 patrons, 35 pairs of gloves, 7 carts and 19 guards.  _

“Where is it?” Luke asked expectantly.

“I- I- I don’t- I don’t know…” Yin stammered.

“That's it,” Morrigan pointed her long finger towards the cart in the middle.

“How do you know?” Luke asked.

“You've known me long enough to stop asking that question,” Morrigan grinned. “Let’s go!” Morrigan grabbed Yin and pulled him forward, much to Luke’s protest. The three dashed to the cart in the middle of the room and lifted the table cloth. There was, in fact, a bomb in there. But it didn't look like a traditional bomb with wires and dynamite; it was a small electronic computer with a small timer counting down in the corner. 

**1:27.34**

“Oh god…” Yin whimpered.

“There’s no time to evacuate,” Luke said. “We have to disarm it.”

“Wow! This is like a real-life spy movie! Quick, Luke! Cut the green and red wires at the same time!” Morrigan said. “Be Jeff Bridges and Lloyd Bridges in  _ Blown Away!" _

“What wires!?” Luke hissed. “It's a computer!”

Morrigan looked down at the computer and tapped her chin in thought. “Hmm… Well, any ideas, Yin? I don't know anything about computers.”

Yin was sweating profusely as his eyes darted over the computer. It looked like a regular browser computer, much like the ones he sold at the Buy Large. His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and scattered them everywhere like 52 card-pickup. Yin fumbled with it and answered shakily. 

“Hello?” Yin said. 

_“Hey, how's it going?”_ It was from Sam. 

“Little busy right now, dude,” Yin said as his eyes continued to dart over the computer and the daunting countdown. 

_“In a good way? Details,”_ Sam said. 

“Why are you calling?” Yin hissed. 

“Hey, whos that?” Morrigan said into Yin’s other ear. Yin swatted her away. 

_“I'm bored,”_ Sam sighed. _“Laying on your bed, Mary’s with your brother, my computer got a case of the Deloris. So I figured I'd check-in.”_

Yin gasped. _“Deloris,”_ Yin hung up the phone without saying a parting to Sam. “I think I have an idea!” Yin cried, driving for the computer and using the touchpad to shake the mouse out of it's sleep. 

“Run and let the thing blow up? I bet we could make it out of here alive, just might have to shoot a few people.” Morrigan suggested.

“And let all these innocent people die? What is wrong with you?” Luke said.

“As long as we get Yin out we’re fine! He’s our computer.” Morrigan pointed out. Luke looked down at Yin who was pulling up the web browser and typing furiously into it. 

“Yin, what are you doing?” Luke asked.

“I know a way to freeze the bomb, this computer is like all the ones that have been getting fried at our store,”

**30 SECONDS.**

“I trust you,” Luke nodded. “Do it.” 

Yin quickly typed in up _ Irene Deloris  _ and pressed search. Luke and Morrigan watched over his shoulder in wonder.

“You're searching for porn in for final moments? Aw, how sweet, if you wanted some pleasure you could’ve just asked me.” Morrigan said and ran a finger down his shoulder. 

“Shut up, you dick!” Yin yelled, he clicked on the first link available and immediately a ton of pop-ups of a Russian woman filled the screen all speaking over each other, frying the computer’s hardware and stopping the clock at 00.01. 

“Wow!” Morrigan sighed in relief. “Porn can be deadly, it’s like rock paper scissors. Bomb beats person, porn beats bomb, and person beats porn!” 

“That’s the first thing you think of after defusing a bomb and saving 300 people?!” Luke shot back to her in annoyance. Yin fell backward and onto Morrigan, who wrapped her arms around him. She shrugged. 

“I’ll admit, I had that planned since I saw him look up the pornstar. I was rehearsing it in my head.” 

Yin groaned and buried his face into Morrigan's arms, his heart still beating at the speed of light. “Thanks for all your lovely support.”

“No, thank you, Yin,” Luke said. He held out a hand to help Yin to his feet, which he graciously took. Morrigan jumped up as well. “You were incredible.” 

“Hey, that’s my line!” Morrigan said. “Yin, I’m so proud of you. You were incredible.”

Yin could only give a shaky nod. “I… feel sick…”

Yin’s eyes momentary closed as he stumbled backward into Morrigan’s arms again. 

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**ON THE ROOF**

**8:40**

“He’s coming with me!” Both the agents shouted at the same time. Yin plopped down on the ground and rested his back against the exit of the roof, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Luke, no offense but the C.I.A is better trained at extracting secrets from someone’s head,” Morrigan said, putting her arms on her hips. “Yin’s mine.” 

“You only want him because you want to have sex with him!” Luke shouted back. “In two days you’ve already disobeyed the C.I.A three times! I’m trying to actually keep the country safe here, so he's coming with me back to Washington.”

“We can’t take him away from his home! You have to have thought about that, Lukey!” Morrigan stomped her foot in protest. “What about his brother?” 

“What about my brother?” Yin looked up at the two.

“Hmm?” Morrigan said.

Yin stood up and brushed off his pants. “I can't believe I'm saying this but… I’m with Morrigan. I don't want to go to Washington, I can't leave my family, my friends, my job… I’m the one holding your secrets. So that means I’m the one in control here. If anything, you need me.” 

“Oh sure do,” Morrigan grinned, darting her eyes up and down Yin’s body. 

Yin glared at her and crossed his arms. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Only when I’m keeping government secrets safe,” 

“I’m not leaving Yin alone with a crazed agent,” Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yin’s coming with me and that's final.” 

“How do you know Yin wants you?” Morrigan said.

“Stop calling me Yin! That’s not my name!” Yin shouted. 

“But I like it,” Morrigan pouted. “I always give people nicknames. Like  _ Lukey  _ or  _ L.D.S.K. _ That's Nimah’s nickname. It's because she's really good with a sniper rifle.”

“It’s a good code-name,” Luke agreed. “Especially since we don't want people learning the real identity of our computer.”

“But I don't want to be the computer!” Yin whined, tears welling up in his eyes. “I just want to go back to working at the Buy Large and playing video games! I don't want to go to Washington and leave everything behind, I can't!” Tears started to pour from Yin’s eyes and he looked down to hide his face, quickly wiping away what he could with the sleeve of his shirt.

The two agents shared a glance and shuffled over to each other to converse under their breaths. Yin kept his head bowed as the two bickered, not hearing much of what they were saying.

_ “We can't just...-” “Morrigan it's protocol...-” “...So-...?” “...We can try...-” “-No, you come on son!”  _

The two stepped away from each other and Luke cleared his throat. Yin looked up with still watery eyes, the two agents were glancing awkwardly at him.

“Well…” Luke started. “Morrigan has a point, it would look pretty suspicious if all of a sudden you disappeared… So I’ll see what I can do to keep you here-”

“Really?” Yin’s eyes lit up.

“-But you would have to be under protective detail at all times, either from me or Morrigan.”

Yin deflated. “You mean I'm really a C.I.A asset now?”

“And N.S.A,” Luke corrected. “You'll just have to live through it while we try to figure all of this out.”

“Ooh!” Morrigan raised her hand. “Can I be his girlfriend? Please? That's such a good cover story!”

Yin glared at her. “Who’s going to believe that you're my girlfriend?”

“Who cares what people think!” Morrigan said excitedly. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun! And Luke could work at the store! Unless he wants to be your boyfriend. But I'm really set on this girlfriend thing, maybe we can both date you, I won’t say no to a threesome.”

“Shut up.” Luke raised a hand. He rubbed his temple quickly. “There was a reason we’re not partners, I can only be around you for so long before I get a headache and a knot in my back.”

“Right below the left shoulder blade?” Morrigan asked.

Luke looked over at her in shock. “Yeah… How’d you know?”

“That’s  _ Little Morrigan _ …” Morrigan nodded thoughtfully. “Nimah used to get that all the time when we were partners. Especially when we were on stakeouts, she said I talked too much and she couldn't concentrate,”

Luke scoffed. “I hear that.”

“Can we please get off this roof!” Yin interjected in as a breeze blew through him, making him shiver. “It's cold up here...”

Morrigan bounced over to him and threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close to her body to warm him up. “I second that. While I take you home you should tell me everything about yourself. If I'm going to be your girlfriend I need to get my facts straight… And you should get your's straight about me! Since you told me your favorite movie I’ll tell you mine! It's  _ Die Hard, _ the best cop movie ever!” Morrigan said as she guided Yin to the exit. Luke laughed under his breath and shook his head, following after them. 

**THE NEXT DAY**

**BUY LARGE**

**10:55 A.M**

Yin flipped through a magazine in boredom while resting his head in his hand. He hadn't been paying attention to the words spilled everywhere on the crumpled magazine he took from Isabelle’s locker, rather looking absent-minded at the models in fancy clothing. He heard from the two Directors that he was allowed to stay in Minneapolis, and Yin knew he should feel overjoyed, but there was still a pit in his stomach for some reason. 

He glanced up to see Luke towards the CD section, in his cover, which was a Buy Large uniform. Yin felt anxious with a shadow, maybe Luke noticed that because he gave a sweet smile. Yin found himself returning it. 

_ "YIN!" _

Yin immediately rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to groan as that cool, calm, and sexy voice hit his ears.

“Man, It’s so cool that you have a girlfriend. Especially her…” Sam said in awe as he watched Morrigan bound up to the Nerd Herd center, waving her arm erratically in hello. 

_ ‘If only you knew…’ _ Yin thought bitterly. “Yeah, now scram.” Sam gave a salute and dashed off to give Yin and Morrigan some alone time. Yin didn't bother to smile as Morrigan reached the Nerd Herd center with a shit-eating grin on her face, leaning onto the counter. “Hello, Morrigan.” 

Morrigan gave a faux pout. “Aw, you don’t seem too happy to see me. What’s wrong, spy got your tongue?”

“I'm starting to wish Luke was the one posing as my significant other…” Yin said. Morrigan frowned.

“But Luke’s so boring! I'm far nicer than him, just ask anyone! Except the Directors, or any of his friends, or any of my friends, really just don't ask anyone who's met either of us and you'll know for sure that I'm the nicer of the two of us,”

Yin gritted his teeth. “Do you need something? Or did you just come here to be an annoyance?”

Morrigan grinned. “You know if I’m going to be your cover girlfriend you’re going to have to act a lot sweeter, or you’ll blow our cover!” Morrigan said, reaching a hand out to brush some of his hair behind his ear. Yin resisted the urge to swat her hand away in annoyance. 

“That’s going to be hard,” Yin said.

“And why’s that?” Morrigan grinned again.

“Because I don’t like you,” Yin subtly jabbed a finger at her, only making her grin even more. 

“I’m sure you’ll come around at some point…” Morrigan said. She reached her hand up to relax his jabbed a finger at her and held his hand. “They always do…”

Yin looked down at her hand rested in his and at a red ruby ring on her middle finger. Her found that cold sensation running over his body again as images played behind his eyes. 

_ It was a security video of Morrigan fighting four men twice her size. She easily took them out with kicks and the firing of her gun. The security tape turned to static for half a second and one of the men fell to his knees, as if to beg Morrigan not to hurt him. Morrigan mercilessly shot him in the head. She then turned directly towards the security camera where Yin was watching the scene, cold fury in her eyes, and shot it out.  _

Yin blinked and shook his head, looking back up at Morrigan smiling sweetly at him. She cocked her head in interest. Yin gulped. 

_ Don't freak out… And she won’t hurt you.  _


End file.
